Halloween Party
by Astral Queen
Summary: Halloween party prompt. When Taylor says each division should have a group costume, what will Major Crimes attend as? Established Shandy.
1. Chapter 1

First multi-chapter fic! I'm in school now and my classes take a lot of time, so updates might be slow.

Sadly none of the characters are mine.

Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Sharon was working on her report when she heard the ding of a new email on her phone. She opened it and quickly scanned the message, used to having to sift through Taylor's emails to find the important details. She pushed up from her desk to go deliver the memo to her team.

They were joking and laughing as they worked on their after-action reports. It had been a pretty easy case and they were glad to be finishing up during actual work hours.

"Attention, all!" She called and they turned to her. "I just got Taylor's email about this year's Halloween party." Provenza groaned while Mike and Buzz shared excited looks. "As usual it'll be the weekend before Halloween, in the PAB gym so if anything happens we'll all be here. This year Taylor wants to focus building division morale and cohesiveness," she glanced up to catch them all rolling their eyes and laughed. "Therefore the different divisions are encouraged have a group costume, which will be judged and the winning team will be off all Halloween weekend." This got everyone's attention.

"Alright now listen here, we need to win!" Provenza smacked his fist on his desk. The others nodded in agreement. "Captain," he wagged his finger at her, "You have the best sense of occasion or whatever, so you're in charge of planning our costumes."

Everyone expected her to protest, but Sharon just nodded and tapped her lip while thinking. She wanted the weekend off just as bad as everyone else. She suddenly gasped and then chuckled. "I know exactly what we'll be," she said with a gleam in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! They motivated me to keep working.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andy called from the bedroom.

"Yes! Besides, I already have half my face on so there's no going back!" Sharon answered from the bathroom where she was doing her makeup.

"Well if nothing else it's going to surprise a lot of people," he came and leaned in the doorway, his costume all ready.

"Wow you look great! Want a kiss?" Sharon leaned over and puckered her lips.

"I think I'll pass," he laughed as she fake pouted and finished up with the face paint. She shook her hair out and grabbed the rest of her accessories.

"Ready!" She exclaimed.

"I hope no one in your building sees us. We look a little crazy being dressed up a week early."

Sharon waved his concern away, "The people who know me know I'm a police officer and have weird hours. They people who don't... Oh well!"

He laughed at the carefree attitude she had that was so different than normal.

"You seem really excited."

"Andy I love holidays and parties, and especially holiday parties!"

"I know. It's cute to see you like this."

She scrunched her nose at him calling her cute but didn't say anything.

On the ride to the PAB they joked and tried to predict how the rest of the team pulled off their costumes. Andy pulled into a parking spot and they noticed Chuck and Amy walking across the garage. Sharon got out and called, "Amy! Or should I say Dorothy!" They walked to catch up with the pair and they all checked out each other's costumes. Amy made a perfect Dorothy, down to a basket with a stuffed dog. She laughed as she helped Sharon put on her hat. "Wow, Captain, you went all out! Green skin and everything."

"Go big or go home! And you can call me Sharon, technically we're off duty. That or the Wicked Witch!"

Amy laughed and nodded. "Can you guys tell what Chuck is?"

"A ghostbuster!" Andy said.

"Ah yeah," Chuck offered him a fist bump. "And just so you know, if you two are trying to be discrete… well you failed," he gestured to their costumes. Andy shrugged, the wings of his flying monkey costume following.

"We already reported to Taylor," Sharon said, "And pretty much everyone knows. The rumor mill is so bad."

"You don't have to tell me," Amy said as she pushed open the door to the gym. Chuck gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a "See ya later" as he went to find the rest of SIS. While it was a department party, the divisions pretty much stuck together. This made finding the rest of their team pretty easy.

They were sitting around a table, and Sharon spotted Buzz first because of the light reflecting off his tin man costume. He had painted his face perfectly, and it was a much better look than the green dye from a couple Christmases ago. He was busy talking with Mike, who was almost unrecognizable in a blonde wig. He stood up when he saw them, showing off his suit complete with an emerald vest and pinstripe pants. Behind him was Provenza, already nursing a drink under his scarecrow hat. He had forgone face paint, but had little pieces of straw sticking out of his green sweater. Julio came and sat beside him, his tail dragging on the floor. He shook his head to get his unruly mane away from his mouth so he could drink his water.

Sharon beamed as she took a seat. "Wow, everyone! Great job all around!" Indeed, the team had pulled off the ensemble very well.

"Oh, Captain. I have something for you," everyone looked at Provenza, confused. He hardly every gave anyone anything. He reached under the table and pulled out a wooden broom with old, tattered bristles. He handed it to her and smirked, looking at Andy. "She needed a broom."

Everyone erupted in laughter, remembering a similar conversation from years ago. Sharon took it as she rolled her eyes at the lieutenant. She smiled brightly, though, excited to see what the night had in store.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long time between chapters! My course load is pretty hefty.

Enjoy! And thanks so much for the reviews- they're greatly appreciated!

* * *

"So, Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what made you pick this costume?" Tao asked. The others looked over, also curious.

"I thought it'd be funny," She shrugged casually.

"Flynn, why'd you tell her we called her that?! I have a reputation as a respectable lieutenant to uphold!" Everyone laughed at Provenza.

"He didn't tell me, Lieutenant. You seem to forget that I am in fact a detective. I knew exactly what you guys called me and thought of me back then." They exchanged sheepish looks and Julio asked, "Did you hate us, ma'am? Well, it was mostly those two anyways," he pointed at the senior lieutenants.

"Oh trust me your team wasn't the only one. Plus," she glanced at Andy, "I saw the way Andy looked at my legs and knew it wasn't all hate," she smirked as Andy blushed lightly. The team let out a collective "Ooooh!" and Tao clapped Andy on the back, "Busted, my friend! Alright, Provenza pay up!"

"What?" Sharon and Andy both exclaimed. "What was the bet on this time, guys?" Andy asked, embarrassed by their continuous gambles on his personal life.

"How far back the Captain knew you were, uh… interested. Provenza thought it wasn't until recently, but I had more faith in her," Tao smiled while collecting his money from the older, grumpy lieutenant.

"Well thank you, Mike!" Sharon laughed and Andy groaned.

"I'm getting away from you guys! Want a drink, Sharon?" Andy asked, standing up.

"I'll come with you," she linked her arm in his, not done with her teasing yet.

"Did you really know?" he asked as they maneuvered to the bar.

"That you hated me or that you had the hots for me? Both."

"Sharon, I'm really sorry about all the awful things we said about you back then. It wasn't right-" she cut him off, "Andy you guys weren't the first or the last. I understood my position was disliked, but I also understood the importance of it. And that outweighed the negative comments. Plus it was nice to know I could catch the eye of the LAPD's notorious womanizer," she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"What can I say? You're pretty amazing," he smiled down at her.

They stayed at the bar for a bit, sipping on their drinks and surveying the officers around them.

"Hey Captain, Lieutenant," came a voice from behind them. Andy sat his cranberry soda down and turned around.

"Hey, Chief- er, Agent Howard!" he shook Fritz's hand.

"Yeah, the guys in SOB thought it'd be fun to go as agents. Especially since I had a ton of gear to go around. I see I'm not the only one whose team wanted to poke fun at them?" He inquired, gesturing to Sharon's wicked witch costume.

"It was my idea. Might as well embrace it! Especially if it gives us a shot at winning."

"I can respect that," Fritz laughed. "Hey, do you mind if I get a picture to show Brenda? She would love this."

"Oh sure! Could she not make it?"

"She's working," Fritz rolled his eyes and shrugged, "She's not into this kind of stuff anyway. But this will make her sad she missed it!" He took a picture of the couple, Andy's arm around Sharon's shoulder to show off his impressive monkey wings. Sharon gave her best ice-gold glare, which was made twice as scary by her costume.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you around," Fritz nodded to them as he picked up his ginger ale and left.

Sharon glanced down at her phone "Alright we have ten minutes before they start judging the costumes, and we're towards the end."

"Shall we dance until then?" Andy asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Sharon finished her wine and took Andy's hand.

He led them to the dance floor with a grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just really glad I can hold your hand and dance with you, in public like this," his eyes were full of love. She was glad her face was painted green so he couldn't see how bad she was blushing. She still wasn't used to having someone who cared for her this much.

"Me too, Andy. Me too," she replied as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and began to dance.

TBC


End file.
